convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mom Lalonde
Mom Lalonde is one of the supporting characters of [http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Homestuck Homestuck]. She made her debut in The Metamorphose Sickness, though chronologically first appeared in Genesis. Canon Mom is a paradox clone of herself and was sent back in time to Earth on a meteor. As Mom grew up, she became intrigued by her strange birth via meteor. She began working toward becoming an astrologist, hoping it would give her insight into her birth. Mom eventually even got to work with Grandpa Harley, a famous and wealthy scientist. It is around this time that Mom discovered baby Rose Lalonde, having come down to Earth in her own meteor, landing in the lake nearby Mom's house. She initially began to raise Rose simply because of her similar birth but grew to deeply love the girl as a daughter. Once Rose had entered the game, Sburb, her house was transported to The Medium. When this happened, Mom fled the island where her house now stood, later attacking a huge creature on her way to a Transportalizer. Knowing the role Rose had to play in the game, Mom was confident that her daughter would succeed. Mom wasn't afraid to leave her daughter alone and wished to help her in her own way. Mom later met up with Dad Egbert, where they both then boarded a giant ship to Skaia. After some traveling across the Skaian battlefield, the two shared a castle top dinner. Unfortunately, during their dinner, both Mom and Dad were then murdered by Jack Noir. Pre-Convergence Shortly after her death at the hands of Jack Noir, Mom found herself replicated by the Umbrella Corporation, who wished to use her skills as a researcher. Mom had little choice but to work for the company, giving only the name "Mom" as an alias, hoping to one day reunite with her daughter, Rose. Plot Involvement 'Genesis' Mom greeted those who died and were replicated by Umbrella. The Metamorphose Sickness At some point, Mom was sent to work at the Aether Facility, where one of her tasks was to mend Jack Krauser's injured arm at the request of Albert Wesker. Mom and Krauser worked together following this for a brief time before the both of them, along with the Nemesis T-Type, were given the assignment of infiltrating a universe being attacked by Elliot. Their mission included getting themselves infected with his Metamorphose Parasite and researching the effects. Mom and Jack Krauser hid their partnership for a time, but generally joined forces for the majority of the event. The pair teased each other often, though Mom was uneasy with the presence of Krauser's partner, Nemesis T-Type. The three of them worked together to infect others in order to produce further research on the Metamorphose Parasite. Welcome to the Falls Due to the unstable nature of the universe they were leaving, the portal Mom produced in order for herself, Jack Krauser, and the Nemesis T-Type to head back to the Aether Facility was highly unstable. When the trio passed through the portal, the instability pulled a random assortment of individuals from across the multiverse into the Aether Facility as well. However, Mom found herself transported to a new world entirely, landing herself in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mom Lalonde had worked with Stanford Pines to adjust the portal in the basement of the Mystery Shack so that it would take her back home. Their efforts turned out to be a failure when the portal instead transported random individuals from throughout the multiverse into Gravity Falls. Some of the group with previous experience with the phenomenon suspected this to be the start of a Murder Game, though Mom cautioned them to wait and see. The survivors went out to search for the missing Dipper Pines while Mom and Stanford continued to work on the portal. When the group came back with one of their own murdered, Mom had to agree that someone was working their arrival into a Murder Game, though she suspected it couldn't be Elliot. She agreed with Stanley Pine's idea of having the survivors vote one of their own as the killer, though she opted to not participate in the voting. Despite her lack of voting, she assisted the survivors in their investigations occasionally. Later in the event, Mom ended up captured by Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. When she was freed, she traveled with her fellow escapees to meet the survivors at the Mystery Shack. It was then that it was revealed that Mom was not herself and that she had actually had been possessed by Bill Cipher for her duration in Gravity Falls. As it turned out, Bill took control of Mom's body while she was still traveling between dimensions and used her physical form to travel to Gravity Falls. Inspired by his time spent involved with the Sovionok Camp Incident, Bill came up with his own version of a Murder Game, where he would steal the powers of individuals across the multiverse in order to give himself form in the physical realm without the need for possessing someone. When Mom was helping Stanford adjust the portal, Bill was secretly sabotaging the portal so that it would set off the events of his game. Now that he had no need for Mom's body, Bill left her in an unconscious state. She woke up later in Stanford's arms after Bill and his allies had been defeated. The Pines family were just happy she was okay, assuring that they didn't blame her for her time possessed by Bill Cipher. Considering her time spent as an Umbrella operative, Mom was aware of the Coalition and possessed the means of contacting them. She cautioned Stanford against messing with the portal further and instead used the technology available to construct a beacon to alert the Coalition. When Ms. Frizzle and Leia Rolando arrived, Mom told them that she wished to speak with their organization. 'Civil War' Having had enough of working for Umbrella, Mom broke Ilona from their containment. After stealing Umbrella's data files, she and Ilona were confronted by BELTWAY, who attempted to kill them. The two women fought him off and managed to escape to the Coalition's headquarters. There, Mom confronted Jack Krauser during his fight with the survivors and helped take him down. Mom then participated in the battle against Umbrella's elite, assisting primarily by taking down BELTWAY. In the following discussion on what to do with Ilona, she suggested that the group go with Ritsuko Akagi's plan as long as she had a hand in Ilona's training as a friend. In the wake of the headquarter's destruction and the final battle, this plan was decided on and Mom was set to become a member of ODMA. 'Time Squad' Months later, Mom and Ritsuko had made efforts to track down Junko Enoshima. Epilogue(s) The Metamorphose Sickness Following the conclusion of the event, Mom Lalonde urged for her and Jack Krauser to head back to the Aether Facility as soon as possible. She opened up a portal for them to leave, the unstable nature of the universe they were in caused their trip not to go as planned. Welcome to the Falls Mom was brought to the Coalition headquarters for questioning. There, she told Alvin of the Murder Game, allowing him to fill out a report on what he decided to call the Gravity Falls Incident. After receiving an antidote for the Metamorphose Parasite plaguing her, Mom told Alvin that she wished to still work for Umbrella, yet provide information on them to the Coalition as a double agent. Recalling the horrors Umbrella had created at the Aether Facility, Alvin was eager to take down Umbrella and agreed to her plan. 'Civil War' Interrupting a discussion between Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi, Mom gave her Umbrella files to Kyoko as a means of finally cutting ties with Umbrella. It was this data that allowed the Coalition to finally discover the participants of the first ever Murder Game. Character Relationships * Rose Lalonde - Mom's daughter from [http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Homestuck Homestuck] who made her Murder debut in The Watchful Eyes. Rose is annoyed by her mother's genuine interests and attempts at empathy, thinking she is constantly mocking her through cruel irony. In truth, Mom loves Rose dearly, though she lacks the ability to connect with her daughter and truly communicate with her. Mom wishes dearly to reunite with her daughter one day. * Jack Krauser - An antagonist from the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil_Wiki Resident Evil] series who also debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. The two share a history through Umbrella, though they generally were not a fan of each other initially. They managed to grow closer during the event they both debuted in. It wasn't enough to mend their relationship completely, however, and it was Krauser's undying loyalty to Umbrella that led to Mom assisting in taking him down in Civil ''War''. Trivia * Though Mom is never shown directly speaking in canon, she speaks within her appearances of the Convergence Series. Category:Characters Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:Genesis Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Civil War Category:Time Squad Category:NPCs Category:Unique Roles Category:Pending pages